


COVID-19 In My AUs

by EHC



Series: AU ideas [8]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), SCP Foundation, Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: COVID-19, COVID-19 AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: Something I just couldn't get out of my head: what would happen in all the various AUs I've constructed if the current pandemic were to strike within them? Here's a brief look at what I think might occur.
Relationships: None
Series: AU ideas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596307
Kudos: 15





	COVID-19 In My AUs

**Author's Note:**

> I think too much. It's just something I do. I get sucked into ideas, scenarios, what-ifs, and can spend an awful long time delving into various branching paths, wondering what would happen if only [insert thing here]. I don't write this to make light of the current pandemic. It's an incredibly stressful time. But perhaps thinking about it in this way might help you cope just a bit better. I know it did with me.

It's a simple idea that I hope isn't a controversial one: what if the COVID-19 virus outbreak occurred in my various AUs? Ignoring the difference in dates (most of these stories take place in 2013, after all), here's a brief rundown of what I think might happen if this happened:

 **[Worthy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346726/chapters/38246948)** \- Blackwell is temporarily closed, so all the students living in the dorms will have to go back home and be with their respective families. One exception is Max, who has been told by her parents that they might have caught this bug. Max panics but is assured that they're okay, just under the weather, but it's probably best if Max doesn't come back to Seattle for the time being. Chloe invites Max to live with her in the meantime. Joyce continues to work in the diner, though it's takeout only. As the senior security officer, David still patrols the empty campus to ensure no one vandalizes anything. This means that, even if things get a bit tight, there's still income flowing in. Max convinces Chloe to save what little money she has and not to blow it all on weed and booze.

The pair remain in contact with all their friends via Skype and whatnot. Steph starts a D&D campaign over Skype and ropes Rachel into playing, too. Kate continues to work for Meals On Wheels, now needed more than ever. Victoria opens her home to both Courtney and Taylor, and Victoria and Courtney do everything they can to keep Taylor calm (her mother is still in the hospital for her unrelated-to-the-pandemic illness, but she's practically at ground zero and is at risk). Juliet continues to write for the online version of the Totem, sharing COVID info as fast as she can discover it. As for the rest, I can't think of anything that might stand out, so I'll simply say that no news is good news.

 **[Super-Max](http://archiveofourown.org/series/1284836)** \- Rachel and Chloe opt to be quarantined together (undecided if this is at the Amber residence or the Price household). Max, as a member of the Superhero Association, still has duties to fulfill, though when it's discovered that her invulnerability also protects her from contracting any illness, including this one, she's temporarily promoted from the Junior chapter to full-fledged hero status, though restricted to escort duties, such as protecting shipments of medical supplies to ensure they reach their intended destinations. Her work keeps her away from her girlfriends a lot, much to all of their dismay. They do their best maintain communication throughout this crisis.

 **[Time After Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20019862/chapters/47404609)** \- Max is hyper-paranoid about her loved ones contracting this illness. Though she knows intellectually that that the chances of the disease being fatal to anyone in her age-group is small, she's not taking any chances. She uses and abuses her time travel powers something fierce, leaving herself notes, going back to purchase supplies in advance, desperate to keep them healthy. Her sanity takes a hit when she herself contracts the virus. She's never killed herself through disease before and has no idea if she dies from this, will it finally, mercifully, permanently end her life? Or will she reawaken in Mark's class, forcing her to repeat everything over again? She's freaking out, genuinely scared for the first time in a long-ass time, and the stress isn't doing her health any favors. Can her friends pierce the fog of panic and fear that envelops her and calm her down?

 **[Agent Max Caulfield, UIU](http://archiveofourown.org/series/1546837)** \- Max unapologetically uses her powers to warn her loved ones far in advance. Word trickles, rumors spread, and someone in the Foundation catches wind. An investigation is launched and Max is forced to jump to the past and redo things yet again. She still becomes a member of the UIU but is much more careful about her warnings, and is able to protect her friends and family without the Foundation catching on.

 **[13 Soulmates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755481/chapters/49317740)** \- Similar to Worthy, Blackwell closes down temporarily. However, the critical difference here is all the girls are able to remain on campus. James Amber, working with Principal Wells and pulling a few strings, is able to bend some rules and regulations within Blackwell's charter normally used for protecting students from natural disasters and the like, to ensure that none of the soulmates will be forced to separate from one another for the duration of the crisis. They'll have to obey a more restrictive curfew but they'll be together.

To ensure their physical and mental well-being, the girls do have access to the pool and gymnasium, though this access is restricted to specific times and they will be escorted to and from by campus security. To maintain consistency, all thirteen girls travel together, even if they don't plan on using said facilities themselves. That way, they're not scattered all over the place, making it easier to keep track of everyone. They communicate with their respective families regularly. Eventually, the crisis passes and all of them remain healthy.

 **[Life Is Rather Pleasant, Actually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22296604/chapters/53252569)** \- Pelican Town's small size and isolated location makes it a near-perfect shelter from the pandemic. Chloe and Rachel, who do the most traveling to and from town, are forced to stop entirely and stay in the Valley until the news indicates that things are in the clear. Mayor Lewis talks to the train company that passes through the valley to not drop off any passengers here, and a sign is mounted near the bus stop that visitors are temporarily disbarred from coming to Pelican Town, to ensure that the entire town is quarantined. Any food shipments to both Pierre's and JojaMart are scrutinized carefully, with everything that can be deep-cleaned and disinfected undergoing said process before being put on the shelves. Stella also maintains this same level of obsessive cleanliness in any shipments to the Saloon. Working together, the town as a whole rations goods that may become scarce. Everyone watches out for everyone else, as they've always done.

The only hiccup is when the JojaMart cashier is forced to stay at home and can no longer come in. Courtney makes certain she is paid (she might be Pierre's competitor but she's no monster) and Dana is offered full-time employment in the interim. The second hiccup is when Dana discovers that Courtney has been living in her office the past week (she refuses to contribute to the problem by commuting unnecessarily) without a proper bed, shower, or laundry facilities. When word spreads, feelings are mixed. No one should have to live like that but she is the outsider, the competitor, the one trying to edge out Pierre. Before the town can reach a consensus on the best course of action, word reaches Victoria about Courtney's situation, and she doesn't even blink. She invites Courtney to stay with her. Everyone is surprised, most of all Courtney, but there is no animosity from the townsfolk, as it really was the right thing to do.

Due to Pelican's small size and remove location, when the vaccine is finally developed, it takes a while for Dr. Harvey to get a shipment, but when he does, he and Steph work diligently to inoculate everyone. Everyone keeps a careful eye on Mayor Lewis, Evelyn, and George, as the three are the oldest in town and are the most vulnerable, but, despite some belly-aching from George, all is well.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go, a nice mix of exactly what you might think would happen mixed in with some seriousness as appropriate. I honestly can't say, "I hope you enjoyed it" because the subject matter isn't the most pleasant, but I do hope that looking at things from this angle helps even a little bit.


End file.
